Homecoming Queen
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: Lucas watched from the sidelines as her life spun out of control. She had been dead to the people of Tree Hill long before the day her body stopped breathing. Brooke centric through Lucas's POV. AU oneshot.


_**It's been five years since I've seen her face  
She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
And now we're left with the what ifs  
It's been five years since she left for LA  
She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a casualty of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her**_

Five years. That's how long it had been since anyone had seen or heard from Brooke Davis. Pretty much the second she graduated High School, she was gone. Brooke had waited her whole life to get out of the little hick town she'd grown up in. Tree Hill, North Carolina was a dead-end town and she was never going to make something of herself staying there. She'd gone to Los Angeles; the prosperous city where dreams came true and never looked back once. A model contract was thrown her way and soon she was living the life of the rich and famous. Her parents and everyone else had put enormous pressures on her and eventually she cracked. Drugs, alcohol, one night stands; they'd all become a way of life for her. Brooke Davis left the people she loved behind, forgot about them and erased them from her life. Now five years later she was dead and no one even knew her anymore. She had been dead to the people of Tree Hill long before the day her body stopped breathing.

No one understood Brooke Davis. No one saw the real Brooke Davis, except for one person. That person was Lucas Scott. People saw Brooke as the homecoming queen, the head cheerleader, the student body president, and just another notch in many bedposts. Lucas saw something different though. He saw the broken girl behind the red door. The girl that put up unbreakable walls, a form of protection to relieve the pain of getting hurt. The girl that wanted nothing more than to be loved for who she really was and not for the incredibly hot body she'd been blessed with. In the eyes of Lucas Scott that was the real Brooke Davis. People chose to see the homecoming queen side of her, not the real side.

_**She was so adored by everyone  
When it came to looks she was next to none  
But loved partying and having too much fun  
Then she hooked up with the wrong someone  
And he promised everything under the sun  
And it seems to me  
She's a casualty of all the pressure  
That he put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her**_

She was a perfect ten. Her long brunette tresses, her mesmerizing hazel eyes, her curvaceous model body, and her gorgeous dime sized dimples were the envy of every girl at Tree Hill High and the subject of most guys' dreams. Soon her social status had caused her to spin out of control. She had headed down a dark and destructive path fueled by sex, drugs, alcohol, and excessive partying. She didn't even remember 90% of her weekends. They were all a blurry haze. Waking up in strangers' beds with a raging hangover was not how she'd pictured her life turning out at all.

Somewhere along the way Brooke Davis lost herself. A trace of the girl she'd imagined herself being haunted her every single day. When she looked in the mirror she'd see that smiling face, resembling the cheerful but still beautiful girl she knew was inside of her. But that was just a remnant of who she was. She'd blink and then the figure staring back at her in the mirror would be altered as reality sunk in. Staring in the mirror this time she'd see a stranger.

Somehow snorting lines of cocaine off of random bodies, drinking so much alcohol that she'd puke her guts out and not remember the previous night at all, and ending up next to a random guy or 2 that she'd just met had taken control of her life. Lucas watched from the sidelines as she wasted her life away, wishing that he could just reach out and save her from herself. He wasn't sure who to put the blame on. Was it Brooke's own fault? Was it the students at Tree Hill High's fault for pressuring her into feeling like she had to act that way? Was it her parents fault for not loving her? Or was it Lucas's very own half-brother Nathan's fault for fucking her over? Maybe it was all of it.

Nathan and Brooke had hooked up on multiple occasions becoming "fuck buddies" as they called it but never once did they exclusively date. Come to think of it Lucas didn't think he'd ever seen Brooke exclusively date someone. She was more of the hook up type. She said she didn't want to be tied down and that one night stands were more fun but Lucas called bullshit on that. She was afraid of getting her heart broken so she played it safe; making sure that she never fell in love. Nathan however had promised Brooke that when they graduated he was going to move away with her to Los Angeles and they were going to start a life together. Brooke had actually seemed happy about this. Maybe she'd finally get that happy ending she'd always wanted. She could get away from Tree Hill and start over. The day Brooke Davis walked in on Nathan and her best friend Peyton Sawyer together in bed was the day those dreams were shattered.

Everything else fell apart and soon Brooke Davis, who'd had the incentive to change, reverted back to her old ways. Lucas watched as Brooke fell down a hole, drowning herself in drugs and alcohol. They numbed the pain, made her forget that nobody could ever love her.

_**It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her**_

Brooke was really no different than anyone else from Tree Hill. Sure she had looks and money but she was also just an average teenager. She wanted so badly to fit in, much like everyone else at Tree Hill High. She wanted people to see that there was more to her than just some party girl. She wanted everyone else to see that she was just like them. People worshipped the ground Brooke Davis walked on. Guys watched in awe as she strutted down the halls of the High School in her 4 inch heels. A few of the brave ones would whistle or yell 'nice legs' as she walked by, flipping her shiny brunette locks over her petite shoulder. Girls, dressed like Brooke Davis wannabe's would do anything to be her friend. They'd watch intently, paying close attention to the trends she'd set and aspire to dress just like her. They were just happy that Brooke Davis had spoken to them or knew their name, even if she was being a complete and total bitch to them. She ruled that school. Everyone else was just her little bitch. They came at her beck and call and did anything she'd ask. To say the least she had Tree Hill High's student population whipped.

Her parents paid practically no attention to her. Her father was usually on 'business' trips which meant he was sleeping around with whatever hoe he could find for the weekend and her mother was busy vacationing because she hated Tree Hill and anything associated with it. They threw money at her, under the condition that she stayed out of their way and resumed her reputation as the queen of Tree Hill High. On the outside she pretended that she didn't give a fuck about her parents but on the inside her heart ached and there was a void that longed to be filled by some kind of love.

_**Well I never knew you  
Wish I could've saved you  
From losers that drained you  
Before you got strung out  
With so much potential  
How could you let us down**_

The truth was Lucas Scott had never known Brooke Davis. Not once in his 23 years on the planet had Brooke Davis spoke one word to him. Lucas was very good at reading people and he could read Brooke Davis like an open book. He knew exactly how she was, and even though he spent most of his High School years hating her with a passion he knew that love was the one thing missing in her life. Love was the one thing that could've saved her. The one thing that could've prevented her tragic death. It was also the one thing that he could've given her if he'd had the chance. Someone like Brooke Davis looked right through him. She wouldn't even give him the time of day, which really was a shame because he knew he could've saved her. He could've given her more love than any of the other losers she'd hooked up with. It was too late now because Brooke Davis was a strung out, deadbeat loser.

_**It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Cause no one really saw her  
Shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her**_

It's such a shame shame shame...

On the morning of July 31st, 2011 Tree Hill woke up to a HUGE surprise. The shocking news of Brooke Davis's death became the topic of every local news station. The death was ruled an overdose. There were also suspicions that she'd committed suicide. She was alone in her apartment, surrounded by a mass of lethal drugs. In his heart Lucas knew that it was a suicide. She wanted to die. She wanted to end the nightmare her life had become because it had simply become too much.

It was ironic that Brooke had died just months before their five year High School reunion actually because reflecting back on his High School years Lucas remembered something. His senior year he'd been sitting in health class, listening intently as Principal Turner discussed the hazards of drinking and driving and just drinking in general.

"There is a very high chance that by your 5 year High School reunion at least one of you will be dead. The cause of death? Drug or alcohol related offense."

Those were the exact words Principal Turner had spoken to the senior health class 5 years ago. A snicker came from someone in the back of the class. The only person to laugh at Turner's theory.

"Well as long as it isn't me that's dead, which it won't be, I don't give a fuck," were the words that left the speakers mouth. The speaker? You guessed it... Brooke Davis. Never in a million years did Lucas actually think that the girl laughing in the back of Turner's health class five years ago at the fact that someone in their class was going to die in the next 5 years would end up being the ruthless victim.

She was going to live a long and prosperous life, or so everyone thought. Never in a million years did any of those kids in the senior health class think that their homecoming queen was going be the one to fall down. It really is a shame.

AN: The song is homecoming queen by hinder just too clear things up. I was searching through some documents and found this. I revised it a little and I know it may not be my best writing but whatever, I tried. I think this song perfectly resembles what could've happened to Brooke had her life not collided with Lucas's in season one. Anyways let me know what you think! Love it or hate it?


End file.
